Bad Situations
by WweBumbleBee23
Summary: Airports are supposed to help you get to different places around the world! Not get you into life threatning situations that will scar you for life! One Shot!


Authors Note-Here is my second ever One shot! Enjoy!

00000000000000

Aj was at the airport waiting for flight 240 to be ready for boarding. She was playing Candy Crush on her Iphone to pass the time. She wishes Phil was with her but she knew he had a few events to be at this week.

She looked at the time and sighed. Could this week be any slower?

She then heard a woman scream so she looked up from her phone.

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW! I WILL SHOOT IF YOU PROTEST!"

The airport is being robbed!? She quickly got on the ground with everyone else. Everybody that is left here is going on flight 240 because its the last flight of the night. Airport security will notice something is up eventually.

"NOBODY MOVE! WE WILL SHOOT!" Another man shouted. They were wearing all black hoodies, black pants, Black gloves, Black face masks, and normal sneakers.

"NOW WHEN WE COUNT TO THREE ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO STAND UP AND GRAB YOUR WALLET. IF ANY OF YOU REACH FOR YOUR PHONES TO CALL 911 WE WILL SHOOT YOU!"

I reached for my wallet while one of the robbers made sure I wasnt reaching for a phone.

"HEY LOOK GUYS ITS AJ LEE FROM WWE!" One of the robbers recognized me...Shit.

"HER WALLET MUST BE FULL OF CASH SINCE SHE PROBABLY MAKES ALOT KISSING ALL THOSE MEN LIKE THE FILTHY SLUT SHE IS!"

I glared at them. How dare they call her something like that!? It is apart of a storyline! She cant help that it is apart of her job!

"NOW EVERYBODY GRAB THERE CELL PHONES AND IF ANYBODY DARES TO PRESS A SINGLE BUTTON I WILL PUT A BULLET RIGHT THROUGH YOU! YOU WILL PUT YOU CELL PHONES AND WALLET IN THE BAG ALONG WITH ANYOTHER VALUABLES!"

After a while everybody finally got all their valuables into the bag. As soon as the last item hit the bag however one of the phones started ringing. It was the Batman ringtone that I set to be Phil's ringtone. Shit!

"WHO HERE HAS THE BATMAN RINGTONE!?"

"I-I do" I hesitated to speak.

"GET OVER HERE AJ LEE YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" They yelled at me.

I held back my tears and slowly walked towards them.

"EVERYBODY ELSE GET BACK ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!" Everybody got back on the ground not trying to get shot.

"Aj you will answer this phone BUT! You will **NOT **tell them that this is happening! You will say your on the plane and that you cant talk you understand little girl!?"

I nodded. They handed me the phone and I took it and answered it. "He-Hello?"

"I thought you were ignoring me for a moment there. What took you so long to answer I was a bit worried."

"Listen Phil I cant talk right now. Im on the plane I will talk to you later."

"No wait April!" She hung up.

She gave the phone back.

"Now go sit your slutty ass back down the floor like everyone else!" He pointed the gun at me so I did what I was told and he smirked. "Good."

I was terrified. He pointed a gun at me! He wouldnt hesitate to shoot either! What do I say to Phil!? Im just happy they didnt make us give up our plane tickets.

Suddenly I saw some cops running our way which made the robbers run down the hall.

Everybody stood up once they were gone and hugged there loved ones. A little girl hugged me so I hugged her back and smiled at her.

"Are you ok Ms. Lee?" The little girl asked.

"Im ok sweetheart. What about you?"

"Im ok" She smiled. "Can I have your autograph!?"

She chuckled. This little girl was just apart of an airport robbery and here she is asking for an autograph. "Sure sweetheart." She took the photo and smiled when she it was of her and Phil. "Whats your name sweety?"

"Samantha."

"Thats a lovely name Samantha." She signed the photo and gave it back to the little girl.

"Samantha!" Somebody yelled and ran towards her. It must have been her mother.

"Hi mommy" She said to her.

"Dont run off on me like that you could have gotten hurt by those men!" She said to the little girl.

"Sorry mommy." She said looking down.

"Its ok hunny just dont do it again ok?"

She smiled. "Ok."

She then saw Aj standing there. "Your Aj Lee from wwe right?"

"Ya thats me." I said.

"You are my daughters idol. Thanks for the autograph it means the world to her."

"Its no problem ma'am." I smiled.

"Alright well come on sweety they said we can board the plane now."

"Bye bye Aj!" The little girl said and waved so she waved back.

"Bye." She said.

That calmed Aj down a bit but she was still terrified from when the man pointed the gun at her. She will remember that forever.

000000000000000

Aj was walking backstage at Monday Night Raw in her ring attire. She had a match tonight against Nikki Bella.

"Aj!" She heard Phil's voice and froze. She has been avoiding seeing him since she landed. She didnt want to let him know what happened and she has been having nightmares since the incident.

I turned around and saw his face.

"Where have you been!? I have been trying to call you and you wouldnt answer. The one time you did you basically hung up on me! Did I do something wrong!? I at least have the right to know what I did!" He was mad. I knew he would be. I just didnt think it would hurt for him to yell at me.

I started tearing up. She remembered the man pointing the gun at her after she hung up on him.

"Aj what is going on!?" He looked desperate to know.

I sat down on a crate and started crying into my hands now. I didnt want him to see me like this.

"Im sorry Phil. I didnt want to do any of this but I couldnt help it!"

His gaze softened a bit. He rested his hand on my cheek. "What happened?"

"...The airport I was at was robbed. There were men with guns Phil! They had us put all of our valuables into a bag including our phones. Then you called and my phone started ringing in the bag...They told me to tell you I was on the plane and couldnt talk and they made me hang up on you. Then they... they..." I started sobbing now.

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb trying to soothe me. "They did what April?"

I controlled myself. "They pointed a gun at me and told me to get back on the ground. Phil I havent ever been so scared in my life!"

He then pulled me into his embrace and rubbed my back. "Shh its ok its not your fault. They cant get you now. Your safe. You will always be safe with me."

I pulled away and looked at him. "Promise?"

He then pecked her on the lips. "I promise."

She smiled for the rest of the day.


End file.
